Musical Justice!
by Nightlord531
Summary: What if the Go Rock Quads were sentenced to "Ranger" Community Service? What would it be like for the four to have to work and co-operate with their former arch enemies? You never know, they might just change their minds of the Pokémon Rangers...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**So here goes my first ever story, this is the basic plan! What if the Go Rock Quads were sentenced to "Ranger" Community Service? What would it be like for the four to have to work and co-operate with their former arch enemies? You never know, they might just change their minds of the Pokémon Rangers... **

**Garret's POV**

**Day 1, 1100 hours**

_Change, diversity, freedom..._

3 words on a page, their meanings lost within the sands of time. How can a couple of strange shapes convey such meaning? How can they represent the very essence of life itself? Veiled in the mysteries of language, they bond us all together and share the common goal of human interaction. Their meanings are taught, passed down, learnt and accepted. We never really stop to think about their origins - we just accept them for what they are. But they are more than mere words. They are ideals.

_Change, diversity, freedom..._

Life! Change is the meaning of life, the transition of birth to death, the eternal cycle of evolution. It happens naturally, good and evil – day and night. Two opposites in equinox with each other...

The day and night, is it just a scientific occurrence where by the Earth obits around our cosmic sun, spinning around on it's (about) 23.44 ° imaginary axis? Or is it more than that, beyond science, beyond human comprehension. Beyond even my Father's / brother's knowledge.

Billy always did say that I was a rambler, now I can see why! It's only when you physically see how much you write that you realise it though. Is this why Clyde doesn't like me much? **NO**, he just hates how my IQ is far superior to his puny number! Wow, this much writing for an introduction to this diary. I know Tiff said to write down **ALL **of my inner ponderings, but I don't think she meant this much! So, my sis decided that I should keep a record of my life. As to why I haven't much of an idea. Something about keeping track of "the happy days" I think. Though I wouldn't know what she meant when she inferred the "happy" days. Most days are the same anyway...

In conclusion, this diary will hopefully be regularly updated. I like to consider it my private memoirs. I only hope it stays that way – private I mean!

_Tomorrow though will be different, tomorrow is the day when I become one with my arch enemies - perhaps even Clyde? Tomorrow is when I, no, WE become..._

_Pokémon Rangers..._

**Hopefully this gives you a bit of an insight into Garret's character. Sorry if it sounds all Philosophical, but I imagined Garret as that sort of deep thinking character. Review and comment, do you think I should go ahead with it or not? Please bear in mind that this is my first story on this site!**

**BTW, credit to ****Sweet but Psycho**** for the "Garret and Clyde" hate idea! If you're reading this then keep up the amazing work! = ) **


	2. A long night indeed

**Chapter 1 – A long night indeed**

**Following advice from my reviews and my own personal opinion this chapter needed revising. I've sent a beta version out to Sweet but Psycho but I might as well share the beta chapter with all of you. So chapter 1 has been re-updated. I hope version 2.0 is better than 1.0!**

**ALSO SINCE I FORGOT TO DO THIS! I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO. THIS DISCLAIMER COUNTS FOR ALL CHAPTERS SO FAR AND FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS STILL TO COME IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY.**

**Billy's POV**

**Day 1, sometime after midnight**

As I was walking down the oil slicked corridor of our cheaply constructed boat, the gentle keel and the lapping of the waves sending waves of screeches and groans across the shabby metalwork, I began to think about our current decline in situation. I tried to shake it off, imagining all of the things I would do the certain unlucky grunts that built this wreck of a vessel, conjuring images of sadistic humour and embarrassment. But still it hung upon me like a curse; no doubt some people would be stupid and misguided enough to think that I deserved it. Those types of people wouldn't want to meet me down a dark alley. Even my sense of humour has abandoned me, ditched? Yeah that sounds better. My pride and dignity had left me soon after we were defeated by a gang of dream chasing Rangers, not that I care about them. How they can brag and boast about our defeat doesn't interest me.

"Congratulations! You managed to defeat me, what possible use will that be to you later on in life?"

Honestly, even the thought of Rangers makes me seethe with venom. I assure myself they will pay, and when their time comes I will be the one making their invaluable, futile, hopeless, meaningless, pointless and downright pathetic lives just that bit more unbearable. I know, cruel and evil, but that's who I am. Oh and thanks for the compliment!

Still though these thoughts only bring the flicker of a smug smile. _Look Billy, just cut the Tauros shit and get to the damn point dude_. Heck, I'm even talking to myself now. This situation's gonna take time, effort and energy - Good to see I have a positive motive at least. Always was the sarcastic type so **HE **claimed. The useless, good for nothing, needs to be restrained type.

Moping about my sorrows and fantasizing about pain won't help me now though. I have to concentrate on the plot to launch us into fame. Get ready world because soon the Go Rock Quads will be the coolest and most hip band to ever hit the nation, now that thought's pretty rad right? The plot's simple for me at least, basically we serve our time as Rangers (befriending Pokémon and other lame stuff like that) and gain the public's respect, then BOOM! Whaddya know, fame and fortune. All the possible chicks and booze imaginable - but not drugs, I may be one sick n slick shredder but I know my limits yeah! Though damn it there's still this feelin', this emotion that's hounding me and to tell the truth it's starting to piss me off. Maybe I just need some time to sort myself out? It's not like my rhythms gonna be great so I might as well wait.

_Is this really the right call though big bro Billy? You're not giving up are you?_

I may have lost my dignity and pride, but I'm not about to amuse some ranger brats. This is not surrender – a compromise if that. See, they get to train us and educate us and put us on track; while we get good publicity then all's well right? STILL this feeling though that I'm doing it wrong, what more can I do then hey? If this is what HE used to call weakness, then I've got a strong hook of it. My frosted fortress exterior has been melted and breached, shattered and pulverised. A bit dramatic? This is just my style right, role with it or you get lost dude or chick! Man I need a break and something strong to clear my head.

Just realised something else, more light into my seriously ungroovy err...dilemma wait, prob. Nah doesn't hit it right, stick with dilemma. Anyway, when we were given the option to train and "hang out" with them, I said quite bluntly "why the hell should we hang out with people like you dissers?" Lunick assured us that there would be no chillaxing involved, but Solana said that if we didn't accept then we'd be a waste? Of what? Sure if she secretly loves our music when it would be a waste. But I suspect that she means something else. And if that's the case, she must be pretty screwed up to think that I feel the same way about her. Yeah that's right, maybe she forgot that I tried to sick her with my Tyrannitar? She is a ranger though – might have contracted concussion. Besides, I have enough chicks to deal with already, and one of them is my sis as well...

"I give up" I decide to mutter under my breath. Whatever it is: guilty conscience, a sense of impending doom or simply my confirmation about how in this situation I'm not in control anymore – no big bro to protect those that are close to me. They know I'd rather die than let harm come to my siblings, and there's hell to pay if they do. Not that I'd ever admit hope much they mean to my, then I would have a weakness...

The lighthouse just flashed its faltering light at us, another thing that was probably built by incompetent grunts. God I hate them, but at least I have the rest of the frigin night to satisfy my darker side of humour. With my mind thought as it is,

_It's gonna be a long night indeed bro, a long night indeed..._

**Hopefully this version of Chapter one sound more like the Billy I hope to portray. Again a shout out to Sweet but Psycho, who without her advice I wouldn't be half as good as I am. Thank you for the constructive criticism; it's the best way to get me going on the right path. Does this version of Billy sound more accurate? Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**And for those wondering, yes Billy is by far the hardest character I've had to write. Garret's fairly easy to do; Clyde is fairly ok for me while Tiffany is interesting...But Billy! Still, it's all part of my learning experience. **


	3. The Arrival!

**Chapter 2 – The Arrival!**

**I'm back once more! So after a horrific boat journey the Quads have finally arrived in the beautiful country of Almia, will they become new people in a new country? You'll have to read on and find out...**

The sun beat down on the assembled group as they stepped onto the granite slated tiles of Pueltown. While Wingulls flapped lazily in the hazy summer heat of the cloudless blue above, their reflections raced them on the equally blue rippling sea below. The smells, fresh and tropical, with the distinct taint of diesel, wafted from all around. The group had arrived in Pueltown Harbour, the most active port in all of Almia. The temperature had recently soared in the area; the beaches provided the proof. An army of sunbathers and a swarm of tourists greeted the Quads attention as they surveyed the scene. Amidst the crowd they could remain incognito – just as they had planned.

It is important to note that the work and operation of the Go Rock Squad hadn't gone unnoticed during the events played out over the previous couple of months, and that although Almia had its own problems with the rising evil threat of Team Dim Sun, the citizens watched at all times the horror that almost befell upon the Fiore region. The same horror that this group of 4 had personally overseen and had almost succeeded with. Almost. So it should seem fairly obvious then that these criminals would not want to be detected and left at the public's mercy, this was the reason for the plan. And as it always seemed to operate with the Go Rock Quads, they worked as a team. A rather odd and argumentative one, but a team nevertheless. Billy oversaw the creation of the strategy, while Garret formulated it. Clyde was the brute possessing the strength to get the job done while Tiffany was the distraction. The Plan's objectives? To see just how much the general citizens of Almia hated them. The Way? By careful spying, money lending and feministic charm – from Tiffany anyway. And although Billy didn't quite approve of letting his sister flaunt her stuff to some possibly drunken and quite dangerous shifty men, she claimed that she could hold her own in a fight. This was the reason why Tiffany was paired with Clyde and Garret with Billy.

With a last briefing once-over of the outline of the plan, they said their farewells with the promise to regularly keep updated on the latest information they had gathered. Garret's idea of "no communication means you're in danger" went down well with the group (even with Clyde, but he'd never admit how good it was) and so that was how it would be. The 4 of them split into their pairs and soon merged into the hustle and bustle of everyday life in a new city; for them it was just another mission. Before presenting themselves to the ranger union, they were determined to get onto the public's side. This would mean firstly working out how hard that task would be. They had to meet with Lunick and Solana in Altru Park in a week's time, so they knew they didn't have long to do it in. But still they decided to go ahead with the plan.

Up above, a Wingull cried out to its friends as the breeze slowly fluttered through the packed streets - Just another day in Almia.

Elsewhere...

"I know where you are Hastings, and I'm coming. I may not have an army, I may not have technology, and I may not have my children. But I have my hatred, and soon I'll be there and I'll have you!"

The phone cut off dead. Somewhere in the Sekra Range of Fiore, in the acrid remains and the smouldering ruins of the once functioning base, a shrouded figure laughed.

**So what do you think then? Getting exciting now I hope. There will be action soon, and I have a lot of it planned. As for the shrouded figure: who could it be? And will that person play a part in the future events yet to come? **

**You'll have to wait and see =) I'm excited and so should you! And I even know what's going to happen...=P**


End file.
